Goodbye To You
by AmazingBouncingFerretLove
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote today. Songfic to Michelle Branch Goodbye To You Read and Review plz!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do Not Own ANYTHING but the plot!! He he. A/N- Sorry 'bout the punctuation! I'm workin' on it!  
  
Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table for breakfast glancing over at the Slytherin table. Draco was talking and laughing with another Slytherin girl.  
  
Hermione grimaced. He'd been flirting with the blonde all week.  
  
*~* Of all the things I've believed in; I just wanna get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Countin' the days that pass me by. *~*  
  
Hermione had tried to ignore it, but the truth was staring her in the face. Draco didn't want her anymore. The knowledge was like lemon juice on a paper cut. It sliced through her heart.  
  
*~* I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old. *~*  
  
No one had known that the Slytherin and Gryffindor had started dating. The two had decided to keep it secret, as most would not approve of this growing relationship.  
  
*~*Feels like I'm starting all over again, the last 3 years were just pretend *~*  
  
Hermione got up tersely, knocking over her pumpkin juice all over the rest of the food.  
She ignored this, and barged out the great hall doors.  
Draco saw this, got up and went after her.  
  
*~* Goodbye to You, Goodbye to everything that I knew , you were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to*~*  
  
He quickly caught up to her and pulled her back and looked in her eyes only to see that they were filled with tears. "Mione, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
*~*I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you *~*  
  
Mione, his pet name for her. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She never wanted this to happen, she had pictured them having a picture-perfect life, full of love and happiness. That dream was shattered.  
  
*~*Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right... *~*  
  
"This isn't working, Draco." she said sadly.  
  
"What isn't working?" he asked hoping that she wasn't talking about what he was thinking. "Us. You. Me, I-.." she could barely continue her sentence.  
"Hermione, why are you doing this?" he asked. His heart was shattering into a million pieces as the scene was unfolding. "Hermione, I love you! " Hermione put up her hand. " No, don't say that. You don't love me anymore." Draco was angry. "Hermione, don't put words into my mouth, I know what i'm feeling! "  
Hermione laughed dejectedly. "I can see you Draco, everyday, I see you flirting with other girls. Do you think I'm stupid ? It's so obvious even Harry and Ron mentioned it! "  
  
*~*And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine*~* Then, she smiled. " I love you Draco , more than anything." Draco teared up then, knowing that that was probably the last time she would ever say that to him.  
  
In the heat of the moment, Hermione walked up, closer to Draco, and kissed him. Their last kiss.  
  
When she pulled away they both had tears in their eyes. "I love you you too Draco, never forget that." Hermione breathed out. *~*I want you But I'm not giving in this time Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to*~*  
  
She gave him one last hug, then started walking towards the door. Then, she turned around and looked at Draco once more.  
"Goodbye Draco." she said softly. Draco smiled slightly. "Goodbye Hermione." he said his eyes never leaving hers.  
Hermione smiled, turned around and walked out the door, leaving Draco smiling because he knew that they had made the right decision.  
  
*~*And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star...*~* 


	2. Author Notes

A/n - No, this is not another chapter. I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to continue this? I was originally going to just leave it like this, but if anyone wants me to continue it , I will. Review Plz! Thanx! 


End file.
